Sailor Guardian
by Kusanagi Black
Summary: During a battle, which is starting to look very grim, the Sailor Troops are surprised by a lone fighter who shows up to help the team. Now they must fight an evil they've never seen or even heard of before! What will happen? And who is this stranger?
1. Omega Tiger

**Disclaimer**: **I don't own** Sailor Moon. Don't sue me! I don't own components from

Blue Seed, X-men, or Dragonball Z.

Since the weapons and moves come from these animes. **I do** own my own character, also **I don't know** much about Sailor Moon but I had just an impulse to write this. Please read and review.

Also don't yell at me! (hides) I** like** Lita the most, so play nicely.

* * *

_CHAPTER ONE: _Omega Tiger 

"The time is over for you Sailor Brats!" yelled the creature that stood before 6 young women. One with two long blonde ponytails stepped forward and pointed to the creature that was green and looked like it was a dark fairy.

"I'm Sailor Moon and in the name of the Moon, I will defeat you!" she yelled and her friends stepped forward. The fairy, which happened to be a male laughed in hysterics.

"You, defeat me. My dear girl, you are either very brave or very stupid!" The fairy put the bottom of his hands together, aiming his palms at the girls.

"DARKNESS SCYTHE!" he yelled. A black blade of pure energy shot forth quickly, too quickly to be evaded. It struck the girls sending them all flying, Serena and Ray smashed into a public mailbox, and Lita was launched into the night sky, and Amy, Mina, and Darien Flew onto the street. Sailor Jupiter kept flying up in the sky and was too busy being in pain to notice but when she did notice she began screaming and ceased going up and was plummeting to the earth.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH Sailor Moon help!" Serena ran towards her friend but already knew that there was no way she'd get there in time. Tears started coming from her eyes. That is until she saw a black form leap from the building top towards Lita. Lita was screaming to high heaven, knowing that she only had a few more seconds left till she met ground. Suddenly she felt here descent slowing and she stopped screaming and looked over to the side. She was floating in the air about three stories from the concrete.

"Am I dead, Am I floating to heaven?" she said aloud.

"Hehhehheh" She heard and felt the chuckle, know she noticed she was nestled into something soft and she saw a gloved had wrapped around her back, hooking to her shoulder and another hooking under her knees. The sailor scout slowly looked up to find a face looking into hers. The man's bangs came out a ways then swept down, making the shadowed face go further into it's dark recesses. The only thing that could be seen were two ice blue orbs that emitted warmth and kindness as well as a bit of darkness, yet the man had a kindred aura around him. Lita felt his rippling muscles through the thin t-shirt that he wore. Over that he wore a black cloak with a Dracula kind of collar.

"Well." he said in a deep voice that made Lita almost melt.

"Let's hope you're not dead and the only reason your floating is because I'm holding you up." He lifted his head up showing a warm smile that graced his lips. Sailor Jupiter felt the blood rushing up to her cheeks, forming a light blush. She felt herself floating down wards and grabbed the collar of his cloak to steady herself. When they touched down, he put her on her feet and moved aside as the rest of the Sailor Scouts rushed to check on their friend. Lita was bombarded by question after question like who is he, are you okay? Or Can I help you stand?

They suddenly turned to the man and Lita got a full view of him. He wore black jeans, black boots, and a ponytail that ran the length of his back completed his outer appearance. He looked about six or seven foot tall at least and when he lifted his head the light revealed a long deep scar that went from above his eyebrow, to below his mouth. The gash went through his eye but hadn't damaged the eye so it was the same beautiful ice blue color. Lita felt somehow attracted to him. The man spoke aloud, breaking her thoughts.

"You dare try to destroy the Sailor Scouts?" He said in that quiet tone of his, completely calm and collected. To this the fairy replied

"Hahahahaha! I'm Azukeem, the demon fairy. I'm the most powerful minion of my leaders!" The man smirked at the fairy's overbearing confidence.

"Hehe. Now that I know your name, it's time you learn mine, for it's the last you'll hear." Sentence finished, two huge swords appeared on his back. One was a Samurai style nodachi with an ivory and gold hilt and a dragon imprinted on it. The other was a massive broadsword. It was about 3 or 4 foot long and had an ivory, platinum and gold hilt.

"I am Goken Ikasame! Loyal servant and bodyguard to the other Sailor Scouts that help Sailor Moon. I'm am a Sailor Guardian, the Omega Tiger! In the name of the Moon, the Earth and the Galaxy, I shall defeat you once and for all!" Goken, as he called himself, ran towards Azukeem. The fairy powered up for his Darkness Scythe attack.

"You fool. DARKNESS SCYTHE!" He yelled out. The dark blade flew towards Goken.

"We'll see who's the fool." He ran into the blade but it dissipated and Goken flew forward, never blinking.

"Try this on for size, Wings of the PHEONIX!" he yelled. A blazing fire that took the shape of a bird and sped towards the still smirking fairy engulfed his flying form.

"You can't defeat me! I will not allow it!" Azukeem ran towards the firebird that streaked through the night air towards him thinking he was invincible. They clashed and Azukeem was disintegrated with an agonizing scream while Goken landed on a knee and the firebird disappeared. He stood up with his back to the Sailor Scouts.

"Are you all alright?" he asked. Lita stepped forward and answered

"Yes...We are. Could you give us a few answers, like what are you doing here after all these years and Why did you even bother to help us, most wouldn't help us for us, they just do it to prove that they're the most powerful." Goken stayed patient through all the questions.

"Well," he began.

"I didn't need to help you before, hadn't you defeated everyone that challenged the last couple of years minus this night?" he turned around and started walking towards. Serena as well as the other scouts nodded.

"And It is my sworn duty to protect the sailor scouts, no matter the cost." they nodded in acceptation. Lita, somehow, couldn't take her eyes off Goken. She'd bash a guy if he even decided to look at her but she felt, happy to be under his gaze. Goken stopped walking to the scouts and put two fingers to his forehead.

"Well, this battle is over. Yet that makes little difference, many more battles will come forth and many more challenges will put you to the test. I will be watching you, all of you, but I will not help unless I think you need it." the girls nodded, still a bit confused yet a bit enlightened by the fact they had one more guardian angel to look after them.

"TIGRA, COME TO ME!" Goken yelled. A load roar was heard in the distance and it kept getting louder. In a flash of black fur, a huge black tiger ran up to them and stopped next to Goken.

"Remember, I will be watching you, Sailor Scouts." Goken jumped up on the tigers back and they sped off into the dark night. Lita could have sworn that he had flashed a smile at her before he rode off. Thinking of him again made her blush beet red. This hadn't gone unnoticed by her friends, especially Serena who decided to play around.

"Lita!" she said in a playful tone, "Looks like you got the hots for Goken!" Lita turned and entered what's normally called denial. Lita got twice as red

"I do not have the hots for Goken!" The other girls started to laugh hysterically as the two fought.

* * *


	2. New Student?

Once again,

Disclaimer: **I don't own**Sailor Moon, Dragonball Z, or Blue Seed or any other things you've seen in an anime before!

* * *

CHAPTER TWO: New Student

Somewhere, deep in the earth, lay a fortress. It was a true home of evil and darkness. Inside, there was a giant throne room, and the black seat itself sat in the center of it all. No sound but the silent moans of tortured souls hung in the air. The giant doors on the entry way creaked open and a huge demonic centaur like beast clomped into the room with its broadsword in hand. The creature knelt at the stairway that led up to the throne.

"You summoned me, master?" he asked in a gruff voice. The figure that sat in the throne was covered in shadows.

"Yes, I have Tyranar. I want you to find the Sailor Scouts, and I want you to crush them. As well as any other opposition that dares to threaten us." Tyranar stood back up and gave its master a salute with his hand over his chest.

"As you command my lord, those puny brats will no longer be a problem to your great plan." Tyranar turned and walked toward the door.

" Oh and Tyranar." the beast turned back, "I want you to bring me back the chosen girl. She may be a Sailor Scout but she is necessary in my plan."

Tyranar nodded and walked out the door leaving the master in the room.

* * *

Lita sat in her class, letting her teacher ramble on about some ancient race of Indians that came to Japan from Europe or something like that. She gave a bored sigh and continued staring out the window at the big oak tree that blocked her view of everything else. Her thoughts kept wondering back to the night before. 

She remembered how Goken had defeated the dark fairy, Azukeem. He did it with such ease and grace that it would make the most trained martial artist green with envy. He never broke a sweat and he could charge through an attack that sent them all to their knees. Goken certainly was an amazing guy and an amazing fighter. Lita sighed once again and stared blankly at the page in front of her.

"Miss Kino!" Lita picked her head up and saw that the whole class was staring at her, as well as the teacher.

"Are you paying attention to the lesson!" Lita looked up at the chubby teacher in front of the class.

"Y...Yes." she stammered. The teacher still didn't look accepting. "Alright then, tell me what we were just discussing." Lita looked down at the book in front of her.

"Uh… Um… We were talking about… Uh… Feudal Japan?"

"Sigh…Stupid teachers" Lita moaned as she stared at the slip in her hand.

"I don't pay attention to a few seconds of class and they give me detention." The young girl threw the paper into the locker and pulled out folders for the next class.

"Ahhh..." she thought, "My favorite class, Home Economics."

Lita walked down the hall to the Home Economics classroom just before the bell rang. The female teacher ushered the teens to their seats and then sat down in her chair.

"Today, class, we have a new student joining us." she motioned to the door. When Lita looked at the new student, she thought her heart would get jammed in her throat. She saw the familiar ice blue eyes, one with the large scar, and the sweeping bangs with a waist length ponytail. She saw the muscles pressing on his muscle shirt under his unbuttoned Hawaiian t-shirt. At a moment in time, they locked eyes on each other, Emerald meeting blue.

"Class, this is Goken Ikasame, he is a transfer from Shinjuku high school." Lita forgot about the teacher and kept her eyes on Goken.

"Goken, you may pick which seat you'd like." The young man didn't even sweep the room and went straight for the empty desk next to Lita.

"Oh my god," thought Lita, "he's sitting next to me." Goken sat on the plastic blue chair and deposited his book and folders on the floor next to him. Lita watched him closely, like he was an animal about to attack. She didn't go unnoticed; he looked over at her and smiled.

She managed to smile back and then turned her head back to the teacher. She then noticed that every girl in the class was glaring daggers at her. She just tried to focus on the lecture.

* * *

Lita walked out of the school doors and looked over at the skate area. A long time ago, some teens had set up a mini skate park and used it every day. She saw a lone skater working the half pipe like a pro. It took her awhile to notice that it was Goken on the pipe. Lita walked over and sat down on the benches next to the park, she watched Goken pull off his moves. Varials, 900's, Caspers, Dark slides, kick flips, manuals, even moves that hadn't been made up yet. 

He truly worked like a professional boarder. Suddenly, he over shot the pipe and started sailing toward the bench that she was sitting at. Lita instantly jumped to the side and Goken landed on the railing behind the benches. He kicked of the pipe and landed in the grass and walked over to Lita, who was nursing an injured knee.

"Here, let me see that." he said. Lita wanted to be mad at him but she couldn't seem to get angry. Instead, she nodded and pulled her hand, hesitantly from her knee.

He knelt down and examined her cut with care. He put his hand over it and his hand started to glow with a white light it felt warm. Lita watched intently as her cut slowly disappeared and the pain subsided. He pulled his hand away and left only white, undamaged skin behind it. She looked up at him in amazement.

"How did you do that?" she asked. He looked down at her and simply said.

"Someday, I will tell you. But until then, try to figure it out yourself, Lita." He gave her a hand and helped her get up.

"And until then, you must help the rest of the Sailor Scouts fight. I will assist only when you need me and I will always be there for you all." He started to walk down the sidewalk and out of sight leaving Lita behind him. Lita stared after his retreating form and heard his voice carried on the wind. It said

"I will always be there for you, you especially." The young woman watched as Goken walked away and imagined that he had two huge angel wings spreading behind him.

_'My Guardian Angel'_ thought Lita as she went the opposite way. Goken stopped and looked back at Lita who had almost disappeared over the horizon. He sighed and folded his ethereal wings around his body making him look like he had a snow-white cloak over his shoulders.

thought Lita as she went the opposite way. Goken stopped and looked back at Lita who had almost disappeared over the horizon. He sighed and folded his ethereal wings around his body making him look like he had a cloak over his shoulders. 

_'When this ends, I can be at peace. And suffer no more.'_ he thought. He looked around to make sure that no one was around then unfolded his wings to their full span and took off into the twilight air, his wings billowing.


	3. Ski Resort, Part One

**Notes**: This chapter was a song fiction, but since the rules have changed the two songs that were on here are deleted and the chapter was edited. Thank you for your time.

**Disclaimer**: **I don't own** Sailor Moon or any other animes in this fiction. (Except for my own character that is.)

* * *

_CHAPTER THREE_: Ski Resort, Part One 

The Sailor Scouts had gathered at the place in the park near the big water fountain. Ray looked at her watch impatiently.

"Where the hell IS he!" she complained. About that time, a large, white family van pulled up to the stop next to them. The window rolled down and out popped Goken's face with a smile.

"You complained?" he joked. This earned him a playful punch in the arm. He passed it off and stepped out of the large vehicle. He opened the sliding door and bowed down to them, "Your chariot awaits, my ladies."

They all laughed at his uncanny sense of humor and piled into the car with Lita sitting in the front passenger seat.

"Where are we headed Goken." asked Rinni. Goken shut the car door and sat in the driver seat. He held up tickets and a few packets. One showed off a huge log cabin on an alpine mountain surrounded by snow.

"Mount Fusaniagi Log Cabin Resort rentals. I planed to take us all to a little vacation in the mountains. Sledding, skiing, snowboarding, fun in the winter wonderland kind of stuff," he answered. He started the car and began driving towards the outskirts of Tokyo.

"It'll take about a day of driving to get there so I rented a van with a DVD player, a game cube system, and some fold down seats to make a little bed for you girls." They all gave a little cheer and settled down to some books and CD players. Lita stared at Goken with great admiration. She admired him for thinking so highly of them and making sure they were comfortable always. She loved that he cared for them all so much. She frowned slightly when she thought, "but he wouldn't single me out to act like that towards."

Goken noticed that the girl beside him had a sad expression on her features and gave a sideways glance to make sure he wasn't seeing things. The usually cheerful Lita had something heavy on her mind. Goken looked back at the road heading up into the mountains.

_'I'll wait until the others are asleep to ask her.'_ He switched gears to compensate for the steeper incline on the road._ 'She looks like she's bothered by something.'_

He switched gears to compensate for the steeper incline on the road. 

The van sped on up the hill road towards the mountains. Meanwhile, a woman sat in the shadows on her throne of ice in the Fusaniagi Mountain range. She stared intently at the ice globe in front of her. A white van hugged the curving road towards the mountain. She put a hand out and crushed a frozen stalactite to dust.

"Those little children won't know what hit them," she said with a chuckle.

"They will join the beauty of ice and snow and become loyal servants to the Sanjiara Clan!" He chuckle turned to evil laughter as the van in the globe sped on through the night.

Goken checked the rear view mirror for the women in the car. They were all asleep with the seats folded down for a little bed. Serena, Ray, Rinni, Mina and Amy lie under a large quilt. The cats, Luna and Artimus, lie in a corner curled up together. Lita was the only one awake. She was staring out at the frozen snowflakes that hit the windshield before being wiped off by the windshield wipers.

_'Okay,'_ Thought Goken_, 'this is as good a time as any.'_ He took in a little air and began speaking.

Thought Goken, He took in a little air and began speaking. 

"Hey, Lita?" he asked. The young woman responded by turning her head towards him.

"Yea?" she replied. He turned his eyes to her, then back to the road.

"What was wrong back there? You looked depressed and... Sad." he stated.

Lita looked over at him. "What do you mean Goken?" she asked.

He turned his eyes to her again. "I mean you just looked like you lost the love of your life or something like that." Lita quickly thought up a lie.

"Oh no, I was just a little tired from the previous fights. They are wearing me down a bit." she said. Goken nodded and returned his thoughts to driving not totally satisfied with the answer but decided not to press on in the matter.

A bit later, Lita too fell asleep which left Goken to himself. He kept checking on the girls and every now and then pulling a kicked off quilt back over them, Getting slightly tired of the quiet, he put in some Wheatus music. Although turned down, he could hear the sound clearly. He switched to Teenage Dirtbag and listened to the song. After several longs minutesGoken turned to another song that he liked on it, _I Can Be Your Hero. _

_

* * *

_

Minutes later.

Goken sighed and listened to the music beating steadily from the car stereos and gripped the car wheel and continued to drive on the snaking roads. Goken heard a slight moan from in back and Ray poked her head out front to see what was happening.

"What's up Goken? You need a driver switch?" she asked. He looked at her in the rear view mirror and answered.

"No, thank you though." Ray switched her gaze from the man driving to Lita, who was sound asleep. The woman noticed her friend had Goken's cape over her and she was snuggling up in it. A question appeared in Ray's head that she needed to ask.

"You like her... don't you." she said, keeping quiet. Goken once again sighed and looked at Lita from the corner of his eye.

"Yes I like her...a little." he answered. Ray pressed on a little.

"Are you sure it's just a little." she asked. The driver remained silent as if he never heard the question. Ray mentally kicked herself for doing that.

_'He needs his privacy you cluts.'_ she told herself. She yawned and started receding back to the "bedroom".

"Well... Tell me if you need a break," she said before she fell asleep...


	4. Ski Resort, Part Two

Disclaimer: **I don't own** Sailor Moon or any other animes in this fiction. (But my own character of course)

* * *

_CHAPTER FOUR:_ Ski Resort, Part Two.

Goken yawned quietly and glanced at the digital clock. The green lights read 2:14 in the morning. They had been in the car for about 16 hours and they still hadn't gotten to the cabin. His body ached for rest but the young man stayed awake.

Goken took a gulp of the sports drink he had bought at the last pit stop. His eyes snapped open at the sight of a large log cabin about a mile ahead. He smiled and checked on the women. All were sleeping soundly, cuddled up in a group for warmth. Each had waken up during the ride and asked if they could drive. Even though he was tired, he politely declined and stayed in the drivers seat. After about a minute or two, the white Chevy pulled into the private driveway of the winter home.

Goken stepped out quietly and shut the door softly as to not wake the ladies. He strode up to the door of the house and unlocked it with the key he had gotten. Inside, he turned on the lights and took a quick sweep of the main room. In the north area, two couches, two chairs and a love seat surrounded a stone fireplace, which had some wood next to it.

On the mid western area, a sliding glass door opened up into a balcony with a Jacuzzi and a table. At the southern part, the kitchen was pre supplied and had all the utensils one would need.

Finally, a hallway led back into the house where the bathrooms and the bedrooms were located. The place had a stairway that spiraled up to the second floor, which was mostly for messing around or having some solitary time. All together it was a nice cabin and very warm. Convinced with his check, Goken walked back out to the car, which had a small layer of snow over its top. He opened the sliding door and started carrying everyone out, starting with the cats.

He carried them into the home and set them down in the cat bed in the corner near the fireplace. Goken walked back out and tucked Rinni into his arms and brought her inside and put her in her room. He did the same with the others, bunking Serena with Rinni, Ray with Amy, and Lita with Mina. Goken had a room all to himself but he walked past it and headed back to the van to get the luggage and other things.

As he stepped out the door, he got a weird feeling he was being watched but pretended not notice it and grabbed duffel backs and suitcases. Goken brought it all into the cabin and put the luggage in their respective places. He shrugged off his heavy cloak and deposited it on the coat rack next to the door.

The young man realized again that he was exhausted but kept on and began building a fire in the fireplace to warm up the home. He put a few logs of wood and some lighter fluid in a pile and pulled out the butane lighter in his pocket.

One strike made a flame and Goken started lighting the paper and dry starter materials, which, after a short time, started a fire and gave, welcomed heat to the log house. Goken sat back and enjoyed the warmth the flickering flame gave him.

He breathed in the smell of the room, like a giant evergreen kind of scent. He shifted his gaze to the cats over in the corner of the room. Artimus kicked at the air in his sleep while Luna just lay still. A small groan made Goken look over at the hallway. Rinni stood there still dressed and rubbing an eye.

"Hey Goken?" she asked quietly.

"Yea Kid?" Rinni stepped forward still rubbing her eye.

"Can I sleep in here, I was cold in the bed." Goken broke a soft smile and nodded to the small girl and scooted over to give her some room. She lie down and fell fast asleep with her head on his lap.

His eyelids heavy and his body winding down, Goken stroked Rinni's pink hair but that eventually ceased as Goken himself fell to his own dreams.


End file.
